Ghosts of the Past
by Navaer
Summary: Sara's niece unexpectedly shows up and Sara has mixed feelings. NSR. slight GOC. Please comment critisize or complement. I'll also listen to any suggestions. Chapter SEVEN is up! It's the last chappie!
1. Marissa's Arrival

"Can I help you?" Ecklie stared at the young woman that was standing in front of him. She looked him straight in the eye, tight lipped. "Yeah," she spoke confidently, "I'm looking for Sara Sidle, is she in the field?" Ecklie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, she is… who are you?" She glared at him.

"My name is Marissa Sidle." Ecklie stared at her.

* * *

"Hey Sara," Greg jogged up to his friend, holding pieces of paper. "I got you DNA results on the hairs from your dead guys pants. They match the vic." Sara sighed; they currently had no suspects on the case the team was working. "Oh," Greg added, "There's some girl waiting to see you. Marissa… Sidle?" Sara stared at him, "Oh my god." 

"So, who is she?" Greg asked suspiciously. "Long lost sister?" he joked. Sara shook her head, gaze far away, "She's my niece. Greg laughed. "What!"

"My dad got my mom pregnant a month before he went to jail," a voice said from the door. The resemblance between the girl and Sara was striking, with the exception of their eyes. Marissa's were silver. "_He_ doesn't know I exist, but I took his name. My mother put me up for adoption when I was three," she laughed hollowly, "Taking care of me was costing her the money she could have spent on drugs."

Greg's eyes widened. "Oh Sara, by the way," Marissa said. "That bald guy, kinda tall; stiff. I think he said he was the Days supervisor? He's a total ass." Sara laughed and Greg said, "Oh yeah, hating Ecklie. There's a definitely a family resemblance."

"Hey Sara," Nick walked into the room, not noticing Marissa. "Did ya'll get the DNA results? Uh, Greg? Snap out of it man." Greg was still staring at Marissa, a lopsided grin on his face. "Nick followed his gaze to the teenager. He had to do a double take. "Holy!" he looked at Sara for an explanation. Sara smiled at him, "This is my niece, Marissa. This is Nick." Sara then pointed to Greg, who's head snapped to attention. "And the idiot who was drooling over you, Marissa, is Greg." Marissa laughed, shaking Nick's hand and grinning at Greg. He smiled, sheepishly.

"Niece huh?" Nick smiled. "You could pass for twins if you were the same age." There was silence for a moment, but Nick interrupted, by taking the DNA papers from Greg. "Um, I've gotta go," Sara told Marissa. "But you're welcome to hangout here with Greg." She gave Greg a warning look, "Just don't let him flirt too much or he'll ask you out, even if you don't flirt back."

"Hey!" Greg mock-whined, "I have a way to do things, er, slowly and smoothly. Warrick's the one who'll ask a girl out the second she gets near him." Nick looked pointedly at Greg; Sara laughed pulling Nick out the door by his arm.

* * *

On the way to the coroner, Nick looked at Sara, "How is she your niece, I mean, did your brother have a girlfriend _before_ he went to jail?" Sara nodded stiffly, "She was a drug addict, worse than him. What a bitch." She smiled bitterly, "You know, sometimes I wonder if she was the one who supplied him. I mean, she was stocked with drugs. Maybe if he had dumped her… she was cheating on him. But he was an idiot who was wasted. He didn't do anything." 

Nick didn't respond, surprised at Sara's openness. Especially with him. She only seemed to talk to Grissom about personal issues.

"Are you holding something against her, Marissa I mean?" Nick asked, looking concerned. Sara wheeled on him, angrily. "I'm not!" She looked at the floor, walking more swiftly. Nick put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She said nothing.

* * *

"Hey Greg?" Marissa smiled, "Is it fun. Working here in the lab?" He grinned, "Well, if I were in the field I could be admired more often than usual by Sara." Marissa laughed, but stopped short, "Sometimes I envy her." She looked down, "She has friends that would do anything for her. She has a career. Sometimes I get angry and jealous, because I don't have friends. I've always been a loner. And I don't know what to do with my life; I haven't gone to college either. And yet, I know that she had a tougher childhood than me. I mean, I don't remember living with my mom, and even though I wasn't adopted, life was good. I could have friends by reading any book; I could build myself a life in my mind. And my dad wasn't murdered, I have no brother to speak of." Greg frowned sympathetically, saying, "Your lives are similar in some ways, you both know pain." He wrapped his arms around her. And though he was a stranger, a crying Marissa fell into his embrace.

* * *

"So, cause of death?" Sara looked straight at Doc Robinson, avoiding Nick's eyes. "COD was strangulation," Al said. "There are bruises on his neck, and defensive wounds on his feet." He showed a purple-black blotch on the vic's head. "He fought back with his bare feet and even his forehead." Sara raised an eyebrow, "Not hands?" 

"There were deep gashes on his wrists," Al held up the body's arm. "It hints the presence of a rope or wire, tying his arms tight. The killer removed it post mortem."

Sara nodded, taking a sample of white fibers that were in the victim's wrist wound. "By the size of the bruises on his neck," Al continued. "I'd say your killer is an adult male."

"Thanks doc," Nick said as he and Sara left the autopsy room. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Sara," Nick interrupted the moment. "I'm really sorry. I know it's a hard thing to talk about." Sara nodded shortly, before saying, "I'll take this to Greg." She held up the evidence bag containing the white fibers. "Why don't you see if Warrick's got anything on the finger tips from the vic's door." Nick nodded, not wanting to push Sara anymore.

TBC


	2. A Bad Memory

After the shift, Sara went by the lab to pick up Marissa. She heard laughter when she walked towards Greg's "office". The DNA testing and the place he kept all his CDs in. Marissa was smiling at Greg who had a grin from ear to ear, while he popped Reeses pieces into his mouth. Sara walked in, and knocked on the wall. The pair looked up, and Marissa asked, "Ready to go?" Sara nodded, and waved goodbye to Greg. Marissa smiled at him and picked up the shoulder bag she brought.

"I can stay at a motel if you want," Marissa said as they walked towards the parking lot. Sara sighed, "No, you can stay at my place, it's fine." She unlocked the driver's door of her Tahoe and jumped in. Marissa got in the passenger seat, holding her bag in her lap, and looked down.

"I'm sorry," she spoke at almost a whisper. "I should've called, or maybe I shouldn't have come. I haven't seen you since I got in the system, and you left six years later. It's not like we really knew each other, well, actually knew each other. Like relatives, aunt/niece relationship you know."

Sara smiled despite her earlier anger, "I didn't think of you as a niece. You were a little sister, a bit of a pain sometimes. But blood." Marissa laughed, "Well, I guess you were just a friend and an older sis to me, it seems strange to call you "aunt" Sara. It okay if I just call you Sara?" Sara nodded, grinning, she was afraid Marissa would call her aunt Sara. It would be so weird.

"Sara, I'm sorry that my mom was such a bitch, but I have to admit, I'm glad I have a relative that's not a junkie." Marissa immediately looked down. Sara was silent for a while. She only spoke when they pulled into her driveway.

"Nice place," Marissa commented as they walked in. She sat stiffly on the sofa. Sara went to her bedroom for a couple minutes and came back with a blanket and pillow. She threw them at Marissa playfully. Marissa giggled like a child and hit Sara softly with the pillow. Sara smiled lightly, and fell onto the couch beside her niece. "You want something to eat?" she asked. Marissa shook her head, "No thanks, Greg and I shared like four bags of Skittles." Sara laughed, "He ask you out yet?" Marissa shook her head, mock pouting. Sara rolled her eyes and got up, "Well, I'm going to eat a salad if you want some. By the way," she added grinning. "I'm a vegetarían."

Marissa smiled, "I remember... sorry, I'm a carnivore, naturally. I love sausage the most!" Sara smiled, realizing she was having fun. Her heart sunk, she still hated Marissa's mother. Sara had never had anyone to blame for her brother but him. She didn't want to think it was he, so the only other person she could blame was Amy, Marissa's mom. And what about Marissa? Sara sighed, and continued making her salad. She didn't know her feelings about the teen. How could they be related? Marissa seemed so different, well not really that different. Sara frowned.

"Uh, Marissa?" Sara spoke quietly. Marissa looked up, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna eat this in my room and catch up on my sleep. 'Kay?" Marissa nodded and Sara left the room, salad bowl in hand.

She set the bowl down on her nightstand and threw herself onto her bed. How long was Marissa going to stay? Sara didn't know if she could deal with the girl for a long period of time! Marissa seemed angry with Sara's brother for not knowing Amy was pregnant. She didn't know her father! If Marissa should blame anyone for that it should be Amy! Sara thought angrily. Amy should've said to hell with the drugs and raised her daughter. Sara shrugged at the empty room deciding to let Marissa deal with her own friggin' personal issues. But in Sara's mind, Amy was and always would be to blame for screwing up both Sara's and Marissa's lives. Sara ate half her salad before losing her appetite and curling up, hugging her pillow and falling into dreams of the past.

_A skinny, pale twelve year old walked into the kitchen of her foster mother's house. Ms. Finley, the foster mom, was sitting at the kitchen table, a small toddler, with the same color hair as the preteen, in her lap._

_"Hello Sara," Ms. Finley smiled. The twelve year old stared at the toddler. "Yes?" Sara asked._

_"This is Marissa," The toddler grinned a toothy smile at Sara. Ms. Finley continued, "Her mother abandoned her because of drug problems." Sara nodded, a confused look on her face. "O-kay?" Sara pressed, there had to be more than this…_

_"Marissa's mother was Amy Henry, your brother's ex girlfriend." Ms. Finley spoke in a whisper, not wanting to cause Sara too much pain. Sara's jaw dropped, "Is she…?"_

_Ms. Finley nodded, "We put her in my care because she is your niece." Sara's face went blank, holding no emotion. How was this possible! She was two years into the system and she has a relative now! Sara turned on her heel and ran up to her bedroom, trying not to cry. She felt so angry. She fell on her bed, sobbing._

Sara woke up suddenly. Sweating, and crying for real, she threw of her bed covers and lay still, barely breathing, and not thinking. After a few minutes, she rolled on her side and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Grissom's Surprise

Okay, this is shorter than the others. But, I thought it was a good length. I would like to thank money makes me smilefor the suggestion. I hope because of that,the story looks better. And I am thankful for the reviews, it made me feel so good. I get nervous sometimes, about what people will think about my stories. I write alot, and I hope they're just as good as this one. People like this one, and I hope ya'll will like my future fanfics. latas-Navaer

* * *

Over the next few days, Sara slowly began to become used to Marissa's presence. But she still felt distant. No one at the lab seemed to notice Sara's being uncomfortable talking about Marissa or to the girl, except Nick. He was worried about his friend. It didn't seem like Marissa was staying only for a little while and he didn't know if Sara could handle that. 

"So," he asked calmly as he and Sara were on their way to a new crime scene. They'd finished the last case only the shift before. The vic's twin brother had tied him up, and strangled him. They only got him from fingerprints on the vic's front door. The brother finally confessed after about an hour of interrogation.

"Is Marissa moving to LasVegas?"

Sara shrugged, concentrating on the road. "She wants to find a place, but she doesn't know where. So she got a job at the grocery store. And she's helping part time at the animal shelter." There was a moment's silence.

Then Sara continued, "I don't know how she's going to get into college! She says she has about ten grand in a savings account. But she'll take years to get there with two jobs. And one's part time, she only works Mondays at the shelter. They're paying her five an hour because it's supposed to be volunteer but she's one of the only two working on Mondays. She'll never get in!"

Nick frowned, "Well, maybe um… I dunno what she can do. But, I was really wondering… how are things with ya'll? Are you still upset?" Sara's lips formed a thin line on her pale face.

"I have no problem with _her_. It's her mother, as I told you before," Sara spoke harshly. Nick backed off.

* * *

After processing the scene, Sara and Nick returned to the lab to bring some fragments of glass they found in the victim's home. It looked like the vic had been robbed right before she died. 

"Listen Nick," Sara said as they walked to a team meeting Grissom had assembled. "I'm sorry I was tense." She looked down.

"It's fine," Nick assured her, flashing a smile.

"It's just, I feel so _frustrated_ sometimes!" Sara bit her lip, "I don't know what to think! I can't blame her for her mother… and yet, I don't want her to be around." Nick nodded, thinking.

"You're letting your hatred of her mother overwhelm you," he put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled, feeling content.

"Hey guys," Grissom spoke as the team sat around a table. "I wanted you all to come here to talk about something." He looked at Sara, who could tell what was coming. Something with her and Marissa.

"As you know," Grissom continued. "Sara's niece has come to Las Vegas. She is a very smart girl, and as Greg informed me yesterday, wants to become a CSI." They all smiled, even Sara. She was a little disappointed that Marissa didn't tell her, but the teen had spent her extra hours hanging out with Greg. They had become fast friends.

"I know she cannot afford college," said Grissom, pulling Sara out of her thoughts. "So, I have made a fund, and the lab has put in fifteen thousand. Everyone can donate individually too." He gave Sara one of his rare smiles. She returned it gratefully. Nick, Warrick and Catherine already started writing their names and a donation.

Grissom walked out, and Sara ran out to him. She paused, and said, "Thanks Grissom."

He nodded, "If she gets through well, we'll have another Sidle. And we'll need her." Sara didn't stop smiling, as she walked back in the room to talk with Nick about the case.

Sara had known even when she was younger, since Marissa was a child, that the girl was intelligent. She had graduated a year early. But sadly, now she was a year behind most of her ex-classmates. But now, thanks to Grissom, she had a chance. Sara was happy for her niece, and for that moment, her feelings toward Marissa's mother couldn't stop that. TBC...


	4. A Fight and Nick's Visit

hey sorry i haven't updated in so long! well like a week or something like that... I was writing Their High School Days and I was EXHAUSTED from soccer thing. (it gets you back and shape and kills your abs lol) so here's the fourth chap finally! lol

* * *

After the shift ended and Marissa's shift at the grocery store finished, Sara picked her niece up. As the Tahoe pulled up beside the store's doors, Marissa grinned and ran out to it. 

"Thanks!" she said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Sara smiled, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Grissom gave us some news today," Sara said quietly. She was still hurt that Marissa hadn't shared her wishes on becoming a CSI. She would have been proud of the girl. Sara had been the only one in her family to have a powerful interest in science, and now she wasn't alone.

"What's the news?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, he uh, he found out about you wanting to become a CSI. So," Sara smiled. "He's started a college fund for you." Marissa blushed.

"Really?" she smiled. "That's amazing!... I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She added, sensing Sara's feelings.

"It's fine," Sara said, turning her mind on driving. "So, do you want to get some lunch to celebrate?" Marissa frowned.

"Oh," she said dully. "I'm _so _sorry! Greg asked me to go to some café place with him." Sara's heart fell. She felt betrayed. By Greg and Marissa. Greg was her friend! And now he was going out with her niece, who first of all was _way _too young for him and he'd met her just four days ago. And Marissa was continuing to tell other people about things but not Sara!

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sara asked sharply.

"Well… Greg's a nice guy, right?" Marissa asked slowly. Sara nodded, knowing it was true.

"Marissa," she said. "He's a lot older than you. He was in high school when you were in third grade. And he's still practically a stranger. I just think you'd better settle in before you get in to anything." Marissa glared at her.

"I'm not a minor Sara! I'm an adult. I can think for myself," she shot angrily. "I know you were upset when I came to Vegas and when I didn't tell you about becoming a CSI." She sighed, calming herself down. "I've felt like you haven't really wanted me here. But you can't treat me like I'm my mother!"

Sara stopped at a red light, and stared at Marissa. "I'm not holding anything against you!"

"Are you sure? Because after my first night, you haven't smiled when I'm around until today. Stop sulking about your brother! He was a druggie, face it!" Marissa glared even more coldly. They were silent even when they reached Sara's house. Marissa jumped out as soon as the car slowed, and walked angrily into the house. Sara, still fuming, followed her.

* * *

Sara spent most of the afternoon in her room. She was hurt. Sara was the first person to find out her brother was a drug addict. He went to jail and her mom stabbed her father and Sara was put into foster care. And now, for the first time in a long time, she had family. But she'd already screwed that up. 

She wasn't blaming Marissa for what her mother did. But Sara didn't know how to feel about the teen. She reached for the phone and without thinking, dialed a number.

It rang twice before someone answered. "Stokes," it was Nick. Sara hadn't realized what number she dialed, so shocked, she said nothing. "Hello?" Nick asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Nick. I-I didn't… I'm sorry," Sara squeaked. She felt the tears coming.

"Sara? Are you alright?" Nick asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Nicky!" Sara sobbed, hugging her knees with her free arm. "I don't know what to do!"

Nick was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Is this about Marissa?" She could tell he was nervous. She hadn't really talked about personal stuff with anyone but Grissom. Nick was probably overwhelmed.

"She says I'm blaming her for what happened to my brother. And the thing is… I-I think she's right," there, she'd admitted it. The flow of tears increased and she found herself trying to dry her slick face.

"Do you want me to come over?" Nick said, almost hesitating.

"B-but I think Marissa's still here." Sara peaked into the living room. It was empty, but there was a note on the kitchen counter:

I'll be out with Greg until seven. –Marissa

Sara finished reading it. "Actually, she's not. She's out." She paused waiting for Nick to say something, anything.

"I'm coming over now. It'll be fine Sar, I'll be there in a sec." He said and they hung up.

* * *

When she opened the door to let Nick in, Sara smiled at him through the tears that were streaming down her face. "Thanks." She said quietly. Nick smiled at her and led her to the sofa to sit down. Sara smiled back at him weakly. 

"I-I'm s-sorry. I just don't know what to do… or think." She whispered. She was so exhausted emotionally, it was hard to speak. She started shaking and sobbed even harder.

Nick put his arms around her, "Shh. It's okay, it's gonna be okay Sara." She laid her head on his shoulder, her tears falling on his shirt. The warmth of his body calmed her. The remained like that for a long moment. After a while, Sara lifted her head slowly, looking into Nick's dark eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely. She blinked, a tear sparkling like a diamond from the light of the lamp on the coffee table, dropping form her eyelashes. Everything seemed to slow down. Sara leaned towards Nick, their lips touching softly.

Realizing what she was doing, Sara broke away, blushing violently. "I'm sorry!" she cried. Nick looked down for a bit, trying to mask his feelings. Knowing he couldn't, he looked back up at his friend.

He didn't speak, but he pulled her close to him, his head resting on hers. Sara was still crying, but less now. Her worry over what happened with Marissa disappeared slightly.

"Just let it go," Nick said softly. She knew he was talking about her brother and Marissa's mother, Amy.

"I can't," she answered.

"You have to," Nick kissed the top of her head. She nodded, sinking into the warmth of his arms.

* * *

Author's note: okay, hope you liked the chap. There will be atleast one more chapter. thanks for reading! 


	5. Truce and More Kisses

YAY! new chap... finally i know. sorry, damn writers block! but it's OVER! AND ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! thanks for being patient!

When Sara woke up, she realized she was still lying in Nick's arms. She blushed despite herself. It was still dark, so she stood to look at the kitchen clock.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Sara started; shocked. She whirled around, finding herself facing Marissa. She looked back at the clock. It blinked: 1:00 AM. She was about to start lecturing her niece, but saw Nick out of the corner of her eye and bit back her tongue.

"Hey," Sara said. Marissa smiled nervously.

"Sorry I didn't call… we uh…" she mumbled quickly. "We stayed out a bit late and Greg got lost on the way here…"

Sara smiled, easing Marissa's nerves. She grinned slyly at her niece. "You didn't… you know." They both giggled, but Sara was relieved to see Marissa shake her head; no.

"What's he doing here?" Marissa raised an eyebrow at Nick, who continued to sleep soundly. Sara smiled.

"He came to talk. And uh… I owe you an apology," she said. She was usually stubborn, but Nick had broken through that wall a bit. The women hugged. Sara couldn't help but cry. _Looks like I didn't mess it up too much, _she thought. They both jumped slightly as Nick's voice rang out.

"Aw, Kodak moment," he said standing up, grinning. They both hit him as he attempted to make it a group hug. He grabbed Sara by the middle, threw her gently on the couch, and started tickling her. Marissa laughed, joining him. Sara tried to glare at them, but was laughing too hard to care.

* * *

Nick made Sara and Marissa promise to go to sleep, after they ate the omelets he made. Marissa said goodbye to him and walked into her bedroom. Sara smiled at Nick. 

"Thank you," she said. She started to say goodbye, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"You're welcome," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She responded by kissing him again. And again. She never wanted to stop, but forced herself to let go. He smiled, kissing her once more, before walking out the door.

Grinning like a teenager after a first date, Sara hugged herself, as she walked to her bedroom; turning off the light and falling, calmly asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Sara tiptoed into the living room, trying not to wake Marissa. But her niece was already awake, so she smiled; gratefully taking the cup of coffee Marissa handed her. 

"Morning," yawned Sara. Marissa smiled, nodding.

"Thanks," she said. Sara smiled back; relieved Marissa wasn't holding a grudge for before. "And I'm sorry for what my mother did. But I'm not her." She looked Sara in the eye. Sara bit her lip, smiling apologetically.

"Hey," Marissa said after a while, taking a sip of her coffee. "So… anything going on between you and Nick?"

Sara let out a sort of strangled laugh, and blushed furiously. "… No." Marissa glared sarcastically at her. "Fine, fine… we kissed. Several times." Marissa grinned.

"Shut up!" Sara said, grinning too. **TBC...:-D**


	6. UNLV Here Comes Your Nightmare

"Morning!" Marissa spoke cheerfully as Sara stepped into the living room the next morning.

"Ditto," yawned Sara, trying to keep her eyes open, but they still drooped. She gratefully accepted a mug of hot chocolate that Marissa handed her. Smiling, the older woman said, "So, how'd it go with Greg?" Marissa blushed.

"It was okay. We mostly just talked about random stuff, he's really funny!" she grinned.

"That's our Greggo," Sara said thoughtfully, remembering the nickname Nick had used for their lab rat.

"Hey, uh, Sara?" Marissa's smile wavered slightly. "I was thinking about how Grissom got me scholarship money and all... and I want to try to get into a college soon." Sara smiled.

"Got any place in mind?" she asked, silently hoping it would be in Nevada. Marissa nodded.

"I was thinking that I might have to go to a community college, so, I've got quite a few options." She smiled.

"Hey," Sara said. "'Ris, you know how much money we... I mean Grissom, collected?" The younger girl's face took on a confused expression.

"Fourty-grand," Sara smiled even wider, as her niece's eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"Holy shit!" she cried. "Are you kidding, Sar?"

"You can go to UNLV!" Sara cried with delight. Marissa screamed and they hugged.

"Oh my God!" Marissa wiped a tear from her dark eyes. "I'm actually going to college!" They were both grinning until Sara had to leave for work.

"Hey Sar," a voice said softly in her ear just as she closed her locker. Nick's strong arms wrapped around her, heightening her happiness.

"Hello," she said, laying her head on his arms. For a moment, they were silent. Both seeping in the peace. Then, she whispered, "Marissa's going to college."

Nick smiled thoughtfully, "Good for her! Any place in mind?" Sara nodded, happily.

"UNLV."

"Wow, I guess that's good. 'Cause if she stays with you, it's cheaper." Nick turned Sara and layed his lips on hers, as the locker room door opened.

It was Grissom.


	7. Las Vegas is SO Doomed!

**A/N: Okay sorry for the long time wait... here goes...**

* * *

Nick immediately let go of Sara, who stared at Grissom in horror. _Argh! Oh shit, shit, shit!_ She screamed in her head. Why did this have to happen to her? She and Nick, knowing they were deep in it, watched their boss expectantly.

"I... uh..." he began, visibly uncomfortable about the situation in front of him. "I'm not sure what to say. Can I see you both in my office in five minutes?"

"Please Gris," Sara pleaded. "Let's just get it over with!" Nick held her hand, trying to help her calm down.

"Sara, I _really_ am not sure how to work this out." He winced slightly, for once not being able to control his emotions. "How long?" Nick was aghast. Gil Grissom, bug-man of Las Vegas, had just been emotionally penetrated. He almost felt guilty that he had caused the older man this embarrassment. He knew Gil hated showing any feelings. But he also knew that the guy truly, deeply inside him, loved Sara Sidle.

"Not long," the couple admitted. That didn't seem to help matters. But to their immense surprise, Grissom nodded, and forced a smile. Actually it wasn't much of a surprise. He needed to hold up his reputation after all.

"Well," he said. "I think that you might need to explain things to people pretty soon. But for now, I'll let you two work with it." He left, leaving the other CSIs speechless.

"What the hell just happened there?" Sara laughed. _Amazing! I think I might be over him!_ Her mind was delighted with the just passing event. First she's started to get along with her niece, and now this? _Lord I am spoiled!_ She giggled. Nick looked at her, wandering what was going on inside his new girlfriend's head.

_You know,_ he thought to himself. _I don't really give a damn. She's too cute for me to worry about what she's thinking! I'll be better off kissing her!_ And he did. For a while, they just stood in the locker room, making out like a bunch of idiots!

* * *

"Hey Riss!" Sara yelled to the seemingly empty house, as she walked in. The younger girl appeared out of the bathroom, looking very happy. Sara smiled, and asked, "What's with you?"

"I could ask the same, seeing as you've got a hickey on your neck, which isn't hidden very well," She teased. Sara felt on her neck, but was relieved that it was a trick. She and Nick had gotten very passionate, but not too much so, thankfully for their jobs.

"No, seriously," Sara continued, after throwing a pillow at her niece. "You look hyped about something. Got a date with ol' Greggo, do we?"

"Yes," Marissa grinned. "But that's not all. I entered my letter to the school!" Sara smiled, and hugged her.

"Good job! On both," she laughed. "When are you two going out?"

"In just a bit," Marissa answered, checking the clock on the VCR. Sara noticed she was wearing a sparkly silver spaghetti strap, white kapris and strappy sandals.

"I like your outfit, seeing as I wore those shoes to a very fun party once," she smiled, teasingly.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to ask," Marissa smiled hopefully.

Sara rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes you can wear them!" Marissa smiled and thanked her just as someone knocked on the door.

Marissa opened it and smiled as Greg leaned in to kiss her from the doorway, and handed her a bouquet of pink roses. Sara laughed, shaking her head at the pair.

"I'll leave you two alone," she smiled at Greg as she walked past, heading to her bedroom. "Just bring her home before shift!" she called from down the hallway.

* * *

At about four 'o'clock in the afternoon, Marissa got home, still grinning. Sara smiled from the couch, where she and Nick were sitting. Sara's head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Sar," Marissa said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Sara smiled, sitting up straight so Nick could excuse himself from the room. "What's up?" she asked when he'd left.

"Um," Marissa bit her lip. "I just wanted to say... thanks."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Well, I know that you were pissed at me at first. But thanks for deciding to let me stay here, I really needed it," she smiled. "And thanks for letting me go out with Greg, I know he's like a brother to you. I was afraid that here, I'd feel like an outsider." She admitted. "But all of you have been so nice! Mr. Grissom got me a chance that I'd probably never have gotten! I just hope that I'll be able to become a CSI and help the lab. I don't want to waste the money."

Sara smiled, and hugged her niece, whispering, "Thanks for putting up with me! I was a total bitch! Oh and if it hadn't been for you... I probably wouldn't have started things with Nick." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh you guys would've figured out you should be together! Well... _eventually_ you would have!" they both smiled, and Nick came back in. He hugged them both. Marissa had become like a sister almost immediately. He was happy that his two newfound girls weren't grasping at each other's throats anymore.

He kissed the top of Sara's head, saying, "Oh lord, I hope Vegas is ready for two of you!"

**A/N: yes I know.. kinda corny. But I hope it didn't ruin the whole plot! It was the last chappie I am sorry to say... Thanks for reading! Adiós mis amigos. I had fun!**


End file.
